


Worship

by ikoliholic



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, But really it's just, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikoliholic/pseuds/ikoliholic
Summary: Loki worships Thor.Every single inch.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m mentally preparing myself for the assumed and impending Brotherly Pain of Infinity War by posting this. (No spoilers here, obviously. I haven't seen the film yet!)
> 
> Enjoy!

Thor lies atop the bed. Pristine white sheets of superior quality— Loki’s doing, of course. His tastes, after all, are always exquisite, even in the most dire of circumstance.

How they reached sharing a bed at this point feels logical and startling, but neither are apologetic for it, no. Not even a little bit. They accept now the longing undefined, and do not deny its ever-rumbling existence as both effect and cause.

Before any of this, they’d kissed but once. It was long before Jotunheim or New York, or the pain of watching Asgard crumble to dust. It was when they were younger, with an innocence they no longer can imitate; a simple mindlessness of youth that has its own appeal, even if perhaps a little foolish.

Almost as foolish as the violence, hatred. Indifference.

But that is the past. What matters now is _now_.

Loki chances a quick glance, noting how his brother is splayed across the bed in a most enticing expanse of flesh. Completely naked, of course. Thor had always slept this way. Loki is in nightwear that covers his body from neck to wrist to toe. He has always slept _this_ way.

Still, after another moment or two, he cannot help but rove his eyes over the beautiful naked skin again in this— their now willingly shared bed, and speak his thoughts aloud: unguarded, nonchalant.

“You have a body that was made to be worshipped.”

Thor merely raises a modest eyebrow at this. If he were as arrogant as he once used to be, he would perhaps heartily agree with Loki’s sentiment, or at least make fun of such an open admission. But he has grown wiser in recent years, for Loki has made him.

“Every single inch of it,” Loki continues, licking his lips pensively while scratching his own wrist where the long-hemmed sleeve of his garment irritates the sensitive, pale flesh beneath. “Fool I was, to ever think I could deny us this.”

Every inch is perfection.

Thor remains stoic, so Loki chooses another way to talk; beginning at his brother’s right foot. A gentle kiss, placed upon the sole of it. Little kisses he plants, true to word, covering every part up to the ankle, and then he repeats the motion on the other.

Thor’s laughter rumbles low and gentle in his chest, half-amused, half-aroused. “Didn’t know you had a penchant for such parts,” he murmurs, placing hands behind his own head and enjoying the unabashed attention that does not come often. Not willingly, at least.

Loki flashes him a look that tells Thor to cease talking if he knows what’s good for him. “Dominion can take mysterious forms,” he says in eventual response, as his mouth brushes up calf now, golden wisps of hair tickling thin and clever lips. “My king.”

“I am not your king.” Thor’s amusement wistfully fades. “I’m your brother.”

Loki says nothing at first, instead continuing to bite softly at kneecap, seemingly unaffected, before moving onto the other leg. He takes a brief pause to collect his thoughts before finally speaking. “You are both, and more.”

Thor looks down at Loki, then, and truly appreciates the vulnerability beneath the words. They’d never spoken much about pleasures of the flesh, though Thor always knew Loki didn’t care much for anything beyond carnality. _“I’ve never felt inclined to truly share myself with another soul,”_ Loki had said once to him, after far too many meads, his guard far lower down than usual. _“At least not in the intimate sense. Not like you, golden brother.”_

It’s a pity it took them both so long to realise the truth, but that was both the beauty and pain of life itself.

Besides, Loki licking a passage up a strong spread of muscular thigh as though it was his ever his right to do so was probably worth knocking away a decade or two of life anyway. Thor groans as the action brings Loki’s face within proximity of his arousal, already painfully hard and willing to yield in whichever way his brother sees fit.

Once again, Loki repeats the action up the other side of Thor’s leg, in a ritual of depravity— dragging his tongue close enough to taste the delicious patch of skin where leg meets groin. He inhales, stutters a breath over Thor’s cock as he finally dares to _look…_

No, not yet. They’ve endured years of deprivation to get this far and can wait a while longer yet. Loki would stay true to word, worship every inch of his king.

As thin lips bypass leaking cock, Thor’s hands fly from their relaxed position, grabbing at Loki’s shoulders with intense need. Loki remains firm, pressing gentle little pecks across the taut abdomen muscles that are most pleasing beneath his lips.

“Kiss me, brother,” Thor demands, trying to pull Loki upwards, though it comes out as more of a begging gesture than anything else. Loki glances up at him and takes pity in it — even takes a little pleasure from seeing such desperation etched across his brother’s face. “ _Please_.”

Loki openly laughs at Thor now, feeling equal forces of power and vulnerability, and continues the task in hand. In between pressing his lips along surprisingly ticklish ribs, he finally offers response. “But brother,” he begins, breath hitched and amused, knowing full well the implication. “I _am_ kissing you.”

Thor lets out a huff of air through a smile that stretches teeth over lower lip. “I suppose you are,” he says, voice soaked in nothing but appreciation. The obvious truth. His smile twists into grimace when Loki swirls tongue around nipple, gently biting and sucking, taking the other between dextrous fingers. Thor’s own fingers weave their way into black hair then, loosely gripping, enjoying how Loki keens at the touch.

Loki’s tongue darts once more and he presses gentle, chaste kisses across décolletage. A delectable choice now: throat or shoulders? He goes with shoulders, for he fears tasting Thor’s pulsing throat first may ignite his bones too much. He bites softly, then harder, runs greedy lips across the sensitive flesh of Thor’s inner arm on his left side — finding it deliciously smooth and rippling. He reaches to Thor’s wrist, encircles it with his own hand, and presses a sweet kiss on the top side, followed by a more lingering one on the palm. Thor’s fingers curl and caress his jawline.

It _does_ feel like worship, this.

Then, Loki takes a finger into his mouth and sucks, and it feels more like sin. Thor flies upright from his slackened position; groans the loudest yet, as does Loki, humming sensually around each finger as he repeats the action, covering every single inch with a molten tongue.

Loki wastes no time moving onto the right hand, where Thor plunges three fingers in all at once, greedy and aroused and increasingly frustrated with the maddeningly slow pace. When Thor presses his thumb in and curves it down under tongue, Loki’s eyes lock onto his and widen.

Thor pulls his brother up close, so close their faces almost touch. He removes his hand and cups Loki’s smooth, pale jaw.

“Kiss me.”

Loki smirks. “Patience, my brother,” and then he returns to pressing a flutter of kisses that cover the skin up to Thor’s shoulder. He doesn’t stop there— he bites and sucks and nips at Thor’s throat; and he _was_ right about the pulsing flesh undoing the both of them…

Thor grabs at Loki’s modest nightwear once more, running fingers across the hem of the neckline in an attempt to feel more of his brother’s flesh against his own. Loki whimpers at it, but he does not relent— he simply travels further up the golden expanse of throat offered to him, reaching a jawline that he peppers with sloppy and greedy movement.

He pushes Thor back down onto the bed and hovers above him, absorbing the reverent gaze; the beholding touch at the nape of his neck. Hard to breathe, hardly any space between them now… Loki leans closer still, close enough to make Thor purse lips in readiness. He curves his own in delicious anticipation and instead offers a throaty whisper.

“Turn around, _king_.”

Thor’s eyes rumple closed with frustration. Loki bites on _his_ _own_ lip, willing himself not to offer too soon the kiss they both so want. Thor moves his hands from where they’re curled around Loki’s neck, and does as he’s told.

Loki begins at the nape, brushing the space where overgrown blonde should be, while Thor shivers at the touch. He kneads the tense, muscular shoulder blades, soothing and kissing in turn, each action as welcomed as the other; then he licks across rivulet of spine, bites at Thor’s buttocks with little tenderness or regard.

Instinctively, Thor clenches and Loki laughs, deciding instead to be kind and use tongue instead of teeth. Thor groans, then. Loki finds _every_ crevice, inches further in to skin unexplored. Thor bites at his own arm as Loki’s tongue probes the hidden flesh, loosening it with patience and skill enough to set Thor’s entire body aflame with need.

Loki shifts his focus to the smooth perineum, inhaling deeply and stopping just short at Thor’s heavy sac, coiled with need and ready to spend. Breath stutters over the area, as Loki realises that no amount of time could ever have prepared him for _this_.

Shakily, he gives one more thorough lick to prove his boldness, then trails his tongue upwards once more, across delicious rivulets of spine. He sits upright, not daring to look down at the trembling mess he’s made.

“You may turn around,” he stammers, demand sounding like plea.

Thor laughs into the bed, then groans with arousal and frustration alike. “ _Brother,_ ” is all he can manage in response, rumbling into the bedsheets below. Loki allows himself to smile at this, then he raises his leg to allow Thor to roll over.

Thor sits splayed beneath him, expression filled with consideration as he playfully fingers the forest green fabric still sheathing Loki’s entire body. Loki can feel the press of Thor’s cock against his own arse — even through the thick material of his nightwear.

Deft, thick fingers fondle the ankle-reaching hem. “And when will I be permitted to return such thorough worship?” Thor asks, grazing the bones of Loki’s foot, expression coquettish and yet somehow ever chivalrous and patient.

“When I am done worshipping you,” Loki replies, expression straight-laced.

Thor grins. “Soon enough, then.”

Loki grinds his backside into Thor’s arousal, delighting in the whole body clench he gets in response, along with strong hands clamouring at his hips. He leans down closer now, can feel the electricity thrumming through his brother’s entire body. It would be so easy now, just to kiss…

“Or whenever you grow bold enough to remove my attire,” he manages, flustered and breathless as Thor’s hands wrap possessively around his neck once more.

“Is that so,” Thor murmurs into the hollow of Loki’s ear, his mouth hot, wet, wilful, and advancing intimately across the clenched line of Loki’s jaw.

And in the end Loki knows not if Thor closes the final distance between them, or if it’s Loki himself that does it, but either way their mouths are locked together with clamorous need, as though their very existence depends on it.

And perhaps they _are_ dependant on it. After all, what is Loki without Thor, or Thor without Loki? Neither wishes to dwell on the miserable times gone by when that’s been the case. Painful though their past may be, it has no such place in their future. Not anymore, they’ve rewritten it.

Still true to his word, Loki kisses every inch of Thor’s face too. He even presses into Thor’s scalp, the jagged ends of his hair — maddened by it all, desperate to commit every touch to memory. And as they continue to heed to one another’s worship, Thor’s fingers go from reverently touching Loki’s neck, hair and face, to wantonly trailing up ankle, calf and thigh beneath the smooth weight of fabric still stubbornly covering flesh from the world.

Loki shivers as thumbs brush against the soft skin of his inner thighs — thumbs that halt only when they reach their rightful place. Loki keens at the feel of his brother’s shaking, hot hands upon his flesh.

Thor is lost within the sensation too — he aches to see the body of his brother laid bare for him to feast on.

Loki can read such thoughts. He could use magic, but decides to hitch the garment above his head in a slow, fluid motion instead, discarding it to the floor without second thought.

Thor inhales deeply, finally drinking in the sight. Pale skin, luminous in the dim, starlit-metal glow of the room. Taut muscles, hard lines. Smooth, soft too. His eyes wander down to the hardness protruding flush against Loki’s belly, leaking deliciously at the tip; _begging_ for taste. Undeniably Loki.

Thor gasps for a second time when Loki takes himself in hand and gives an experimental tug, arching his head back in a wanton display. Then Loki lowers himself down to rest himself against Thor’s cock.

Thor presses his thumbs to Loki’s inner thighs once more, this time watching in fascination as his brother squirms at the provocation of sensitised flesh. Not without caution, he then wraps a palm loosely around Loki, stilling as he admires every single inch of flesh with hitched breath, eye-wide and blue.

Loki’s eyes blaze like green fire and pure seidr, raw and emotional. “Do your worst, brother,” he says roughly, as Thor pulls him flush. “ _King_.”

Something coiled deep within Thor breaks. His entire body crackles and convulses, consuming them both within the power of a thousand storms; desire and love and chaos all parts equal.

In the end, the worship is far more mutual than Loki had ever imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated! Come wallow in feels with me: https://ikoliholic.tumblr.com/


End file.
